Picking up the Pieces
by x3SiDEKiCKSx3
Summary: Sequel to HURT AGAIN Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Picking up the Pieces

Summary: Sequel to hurt again. What happens when Gabriella starts to iccolate herself from everyone, even Troy? Mixed feelings, drama/emotion and lots of mystery. How will Gabriella fix her broken self back to normal?

Troy's POV

It's been a month since Jack raped Gabriella. Everything to me seems to be getting better. At first she wouldn't leave my side and any site of Jack made her come find me. Jack wasn't arrested because only her friends know, not even her mom. He still has classes with her, which she requested to move as far away from Jack as possible. Now Gabriella is slowly recovering and is as back to normal as she will get. Seeing Jack still scares her but she doesn't come to me running.

I walked into school this morning with Gabriella hand in hand. When Jack passed it was like she didn't even see him even though he looked right at her. We went to class and Darbus announced to us that practice dates were moved to Thursdays. Whatever. Kelsi came into the room with Jason. Both smiling, I heard their conversation from earrlier. Jason asked Kelsi out, finally. And she said yes, of course.

Gabriella's POV

Jack, the name still scares me, but I am over it now, as long as he doesn't touch me again, I should be fine, I hope. I walked out of homeroom and me and Troy went our separate ways. He to English, me to Calculus. I was walking along when someone pulled me into the Janitors Closet. I thought it might be Chad, trying to spook me out, but when I turned around, I was in the closet with Jack. He pinned me to the wall and smelled my hair. I squirmed. "Didn't you miss me Baby?" I didn't answer. One of his hands wandered my shirt and I felt the goosebumps rise. He grabbed my hand and forced it in his pants, I tried not to touch anything. "Touch it" He said to me with an evil grin. I didn't move. "Hold it baby please?" He moved his hand to my neck so I could barley breath. I found it and held it in my hand. "Now rub it, up and down" I did so but then I felt him get hard so I stopped. "Did I tell you to stop, slut?" "I am not a slut!"

Taylor's POV

Gabriella never misses math…ever. Something is up. "Excuse me, Can I have a restroom pass?" "Yes Taylor Don't dilly dally!" I walked the halls and searched all the bathrooms, I couldn't find her.

Gabriella's POV

He grabbed my hand and made me keep going. "That's what you were missing out on" He kissed my forhead while I did so. "Slut" he whispered in my ear. "I am not a slut!" I cried. "Yes you are a slut, slut" I didn't say anything. "Want to know why I decided not to fuck you like you wanted?" "I DIDN'T WANT TO SLEEP WITH YOU!" "Quiet little Ms Slut, or someone might hear you" "I am not a slut" I whispered. "Anyway, I was planning on fucking you from the beginning. Only to prove that anyone can screw Troy's girl. But when you said you haven't done him yet I decided it wasn't exactly the best idea." "You…You…You sick fuck!" I screamed and pulled my hand out of his pants, wiped it on his shirt and ran out of the room. My math class was over and I needed to find Troy, he would make everything okay. He should have Basketball practice so I headed to the gym, no one was there. I ran. I ran out of school and as far as my legs would take me until I had no idea where I was.


	2. Chapter 2

Troy's POV

I haven't seen Gabriella all day…She didn't come to lunch and she wasn't in our secret spot… I just hope nothing happened to her. I asked Taylor and she said she didn't show up for math. Chad hasn't seen her either. Kelsi said she would cancel practice so that we could look for her. I tried to think of a place, we already looked at her house, and she wasn't there, great now we're freaking out her mom, Perfect. We checked the park, nothing. No one else could think of a place where she could be. Then I remembered. The one place she had to be, but I couldn't tell the rest of the gang. "Guys, lets just face it, we aren't going to find her…lets just hope she's there tomorrow" I said. "Yeah Troy's right" Taylor said. "Well if she's not at school tomorrow, I'm searching until sundown no matter what" Kelsi Said "Okay" everyone said.

Every one went home and I continued to the spot I was so sure she would be.

Gabriella's POV

I was so terrified I didn't even realize where I went. I couldn't believe I didn't recognize it. It was an old barn in the middle of a bunch of trees behind my house. Troy and I found it, it's where we had our first kiss. We continued to make it feel like home, we had beanbag chairs, rugs, blankets, anything that we could get cheap to make it confortable. We used to hang out there all the time. Now it seemed like we hadn't been there in ages. I sat down in a purple beanbag. Next to it was a stack of old books and one of Troy's school jackets, the one that had his name on the back, along with his number. I picked it up, I smelled it, and it smelled just like him. Then I heard someone say, "Enjoying that?" I looked up to see Troy, leaning up against the barn door. "How'd you know I would be here?" "Well we looked every where else but after that I knew you would be here." "Wait did you bring them here, I thought you said we should keep this one of our secrets." "No I basically pretended to give up looking then came here." "…oh" "I've been looking all over for that jacket you know, but I see you've been hiding it here…" "No I didn't it was just here when I got here and…" "Chill out, I was kidding" He said walking up to me. He pulled me up out of the chair and put a hand on my waist, I don't know why but I shivered, I've never done that before around Troy. "Whats wrong Gabs?" "Nothing…" He placed his other hand on my waist and pulled me closer to him, once again I shivered. He let go of me. "Gabi you got to tell me whats wrong!" He yelled. "I'm s-sorry. Its just Jack…" "Did he touch you again?" Troy asked me softer than before. "Yes. He made me touch him. He, he, he told me why he didn't rape me…then I went to find you and you weren't there and I, I didn't know what to do." "I'm sorry Gabi" He held me in his arms and I was glad my body didn't freak. "What did he say" "He said the reason why he tried to rape me is because he was trying to prove that he can get any girl you can, but he changed his mind when he found out that we hadn't…you know…done it" "oh…Gabs I am so sorry that he touched you again…" He took his jacket (the one I was smelling earlier) and put it on me "You can have this" She smiled and I kissed her for a while until she broke away "I'm sorry Troy I just uh, better get home, my mom is probably freaking out" then I left him there…all alone.

I got home and my mom started yelling instantly. "Gabriella Marie Montez!" (AN: Marie just in case some one thought it was pronounced Mary, is said Mar- 'e' or Mer-ie) "Where have you been! Skipping school? That was the last thing I thought I would have to worry about from you! You had me and all of your friends worried sick!" "I know…I don't really want to talk about it" I guess my mom could tell by the tone in my voice that something was up, but not in a good way because "Well, alright, but if you want to talk just tell me" My mom (Geena Montez) said. I went upstairs to my room and fell asleep…

Troy's POV

I'm worried. I'm really worried about her. She just didn't seem together you know? Like falling apart. What if he did more than touch Gabi? What if he actually DID rape her? Okay, just calm down Bolton. I'm sure it was nothing more.

Gabriella's POV

I came to school the next day, it was all a blur. I don't think I said a word all day. Every one of my friends asked me where I went but I just kept on walking. Troy put his arm around me a few times but once he figured out I wasn't really into the extra attention he kind of laid off. I don't even feel guilty, it's weird. Oh and get this…Chad and Taylor broke up. Chad actually dumped her! You'd think it would be the other way around! Ryan IS dating that cheerleader (AN: Girl at the end of the movie with Blonde hair), Stacey. Anyway back to Chad and Tay. Tay said it was because she was too hard on him about not being very smart and he didn't like her critism, she said that he said that he needed some time away from her! Harsh!


	3. Chapter 3

Taylor's POV

Chad broke up with…me? How could he! I love him! I guess I was too hard on him. I can't believe it. I cried for three hours when I was home. My mom said that all of this will just make me stronger. I think that's a load of bullshit. Gabriella is being very…how do I say this? Distant. That's it. She isn't speaking to any of us. Not even Troy? Kelsi and I talked earlier about it…

FLASHBACK

"Ever since yesterday…she won't talk to me" Kelsi said to Taylor while they were in the lunch line. "What do you think is up…she won't talk to me either!" "I don't know, do you think it had to do with Jack?" "I doubt it. I don't think he's THAT low" "Yeah, except for being a total jerk and raping Gabriella, sometimes he could be nice" She whispered. "Yeah" Taylor said

END OF FLASHBACK

Then I got to thinking What if he really did have something to do with this…I mean its possible.

Gabriella's POV

I skipped school again today. Just didn't get on the bus, since my mom leaves before me, it worked. I didn't do anything practically the whole day. I just thought, slept and ate. Mostly slept. I didn't really think of anything in particular. It was four thirty. School let out a half hour ago, everyone should be getting home and I knew my phone would start ringing soon. I turned it off. Then I heard someone knock on my door. I figured it would be Troy, bringing me flowers or something. So I went downstairs and opened the door. It was Chad. I let him in. "Hey…you don't look sick" Chad said. "I'm not" "Then why weren't you at school" "Just needed a day off." "Oh…I just wanted to make sure you were okay" "Thanks, oh yeah, I just remembered. I have a pair of your swim trunks here that you forgot last time, come on up, they are in my room." "Oh yeah, I forgot I left them here" Chad followed me into my room and I opened a drawer that had a collection of stuff my friends leave over. I pulled out a pair of red swim trunks, when I handed them to him our fingers brushed against each other. I felt a spark. I guessed he felt it too because next thing I know chad and I are making out. His hands were on my butt and mine were around his neck. His lips were soft. No wonder Taylor loved him. Wait. This is bad. Tay's Ex and my boyfriend's best friend are the same person, and I'm making out with him. I pulled away. "I'm sorry Chad. This is wrong, I can't do this to Troy or Taylor." At first he looked disappointed then he seemed to understand what he just did. "Oh my god…Gabi I am sooo Sorry this was a big mistake, you won't tell will you?" "No of course not, my life is on the line too!" "Okay well I better go." "Yeah uh sorry" I gave him a kiss on the cheek, in a friendly way and he left. Could I like Chad?


	4. Chapter 4

Chad's POV

I am such an idiot, I just made out with my best friends girlfriend/ex's best friend and LIKED it. I mean I've never told anyone this before but I've always had a secret thing for Gabi. She's so hot, and her ass, don't even get me started. I still love Taylor, and I do want to get back together with her, but what about Gabi? Was that more than a kiss? Okay now you got me started so I HAVE to say it. Gabriella is SO sexy, beautiful, hot, smart, and funny. I LOVE her ass. Its so hot, I could stare at it forever, which Troy accidentally caught me doing that once, but luckily he didn't know what I was doing. I love Taylor too, but shes so unsympathetic. That kiss will definatly go down in my hall of fame.

Troy's POV

I don't know whats up, but I plan on finding out. Gabriella is ignoring everyone, she won't pick up her phone, she isn't checking her email and I'm beginning to think that she doesn't love me anymore. I don't know what to do.

Gabriella's POV

Did I love Chad? Or Troy? Or both? Troy and Chad have always been there for me. I don't know. I turned on my phone, 14 missed calls, jeez.

4 Troy

1 Sharpay

5 Taylor

1 Kelsi

1 Ryan

2 Chad

Wow. Then again, I'm sure Taylor needs some sympathy since Chad and them Breaking up but still. I checked my messages. Only 9 of them.

Message 1: Hi Gabi it's Taylor. I really need to talk to you (Bursts into tears) I don't know what I did wrong! Please call me back as soon as you get this message.

Message 2: Gabs its Ryan, just wondering how you are feeling. Give me a call.

Message 3: It's Tay (still Crying) Please call, I don't know what to do about Chad! Should I try to get him back or give up!

Message 4: Hey Gabi it's Troy, I missed you at school. Please call me back.

Message 5: Hey it's Kels, I hope you are okay.

Message 6: Hello! It's Shar. Oh my god you will never guess! Me and Zeke…well we, you know…! I'm so excited. It was amazing. Cooking isn't the only thing Zeke's good at…(Laughs) Toodles.

Message 7:Hey it's Chad…um I need to talk to you about, well what happened earlier.

Message 8: We need to talk, it's Troy.

Message 9: WHAT IF HE'S IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE ELSE! I WILL FUCKING KILL THE SLUT THAT SHE IS IF HE DOES LOVE SOMEONE ELSE! Bye…oh yeah it's Tay.

Great, that makes me feel GREAT Taylor. Shar…wow. I'm really surprised, and disgusted: Cooking isn't the only thing Zeke is good at? Ewww…

I better call Taylor last, she might take a while to talk to. I decided to call Shar first. "You got my message!" "How'd you know it was me?" "Caller ID uh hello this is the twentyfirst century!" "oh" "Anyway. Yeah Zeke finally took a step up. See we were just making out then he took off his shirt and…" "Uh sorry Shar, I don't really want to know" "Oh okay So why weren't you at school?" "Oh I was sick, I gotta go" "okay get well soon." Click.

Then I called Ryan. "Hello?" "Hey Ry, it's Gabi" "Oh hey how are you" "Good" "Oh sorry can't talk, I have to go judge Shar's outfits for tomorrow, see ya" " 'kay bye" Click. I decided Kelsi should be next. "Hello?" "Hey it's Gabriella" "Oh hey, you are going to be at school right? Cause if you aren't then we need to reschedule practice" "No it's fine, I'll be there" Click. Chad's up next. "Gabi, good you called." "Yeah so whats up?" "Well it's just about our kiss…" "Wait hold on someone on the other line, I'll call you back" Click. "Hello?" "Gabi finally you picked up!" It was Troy. "yeah…My phone…died." "okay…" He didn't sound like he believed me "So…you said we needed to talk, and I was about to call you actually." "Oh well Gabi, Do you still love me? Because the last few days you've been acting really weird and…" "…" "You there?" "Yes" "Is that 'Yes' you love me or 'yes' I'm here" "…" "Gabi Do you love me!" "…I d-don't know anymore Troy" "…" "I'm sorry, I have to go" Click.

What have I done? I have to call Taylor. "Hello?" "It's Ga-" "FINALLY! YOU CALLED!" "Yeah sorry" "I don't think it would have worked out with Chad anyway." "what are you talking about" "Well…I've been thinking, that this is probably better so that we don't get heartbroken when I go to Harvard and he goes to UCA or some other big basketball team right?" "Well I guess, but don't you want to have a memorable senior year?" "…I will, with all my friends." "Okay…um Taylor I need to tell you something…" "Tell me later…I got to go, be back around seven thirty bye" Click. Better call Chad… "Hey glad you called now, about what happened earlier…" "Yeah about that" "What?" "No what were you going to say" "No You first" "Well I have to tell Taylor, I can't hide it But its okay, I'll blame it all on me" "Uh…that might not be a good idea, she'll explode.(Laughs)" "It's okay…she's over you, she said it was for the best because you would have to separate later because of college anyway" "That makes me feel special, just kidding" "So what were you going to say" "Uh umm well I was thinking, what if that kiss, was more than a kiss?" "…" "I mean it sure felt like more, didn't it?" "Yeah a little" "Are you going to listen to it or are you just going to stay with Troy" "Um I don't even know if we are together anymore" "what? Why?" "I told him I didn't know if I loved him anymore, cause of our kiss, but I didn't tell him about the kiss" "Oh…" "So I'll talk to you later…I need to call some people" "Bye" Click.

I have to call Troy.

Troy's POV

She doesn't know…how could she not know? Its simple, yes or no! What if there is someone else, These things had been running through my head since we hung up. I jumped when my phone rang. It was her. "Gabi?" "Hi Troy" "So…What do you want" "I really want you to know the truth…" "About what?" "Why I don't know" "Which is..?" "Well today Chad came over to see if I was okay and I remembered that I had a pair of swim trunks in my room because he left them here and we went up stairs and I gave them to him and well I just kind of felt a spark and I went for it so next thing I know we're making out and then I realize how can I do this to you and Taylor! So I stop and say it was a mistake and Chad agree's but then I was thinking maybe it wasn't maybe I like chad So we were talking about it on the phone and he said he felt the same way, you know if it was more than Just a kiss…so that's why" "You…You…what?" I couldn't believe this…my girlfriend just cheated on me! How could she…I thought she loved me! "Made out with Chad, but I'm sorry and I'm so confused about who I like…" She was such a… "Slut" "I am not a slut!" Click.

Gabriella's POV

"Slut" "I am not a Slut!" I hung up and burst into tears…that's what Jack called me, slut, slut, slut. I am not a slut, I am not a slut, I am not a slut.


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriella's POV

I am not a slut, not a slut, not a slut. Now I had to get it over with, the thing that would probably hurt the most…telling my best friend and probably loosing her. "Hey Gabs" "Tay I need to tell you something" "What?" "I made out with Chad" "You…what?" "I'm sorry!" "No I'm glad, you and Chad always kind of looked cute together…what about Troy?" "There is no Troy anymore" "Oh Gabi I'm so sorry" Is she insane? I just made out with her ex and she's not even mad.

Troy's POV

The next day of school we had an early 7am (ugh) practice. I ignored Chad the whole time and I think he got the clue. I was just finished changing when Chad walked in. I faced him and threw him up against the lockers. "Chad, I never thought you would go that low" I said as I punched him in the jaw. His lip started to bleed and I figured that was enough. "…Troy, wait" "What the fuck more do you want!" "I'm sorry, I wasn't planning it. It just happened" "Well whatever, you can tell your girlfriend she's a slut" I said walking away. Next thing I know I'm on the ground and Chad's punching me in the stomach. "DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT GABRIELLA LIKE THAT AGAIN OR I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU" "Chad…get off of me!" I said spitting up a little blood. "Fine, I hope you get the picture" "Chad I'm not mad. Gabriella chose you fair and square. I give up" "Thanks man" I still wanted to punch him and I was still mad at Gabriella, but it was half true. Right?

It was free period. The whole team was playing a game of basketball outside. I decided not to join, and shoot some free throws instead. The ball bounced off the rim and went somewhere behind me. "Shit" I mumbled. I turned around and glanced across the outdoor court. I could see at one end that Chad was sitting on a bench with Gabriella straddling him, heavily making out. _She never did that to me… _I thought. I noticed a hot junior walk my direction. A cheerleader with blonde hair. What was her name…Sarah! That's it. She walked up to me and gave me a big hug, pushing her chest against mine. In my opinion her boobs were way too big for her age. "Hiya Troy…" She said in a seductive tone. "Hey Sarah." "So…I was thinking…now that you are single, that we could see a movie tonight?" I looked past her; Gabriella and Chad were still at it. "That'd be fun" "Okay…pick me up around sixish" She gave me a quick peck on the cheek and walked off. I saw Chad and Gabriella, they had stopped making out and were coming my way. I picked up the basketball and tried another shot, luckily it got in or Chad would be all over me to see what's up. "Hey man" Chad was holding Gabi's hand. She looked down; I glared at them, and then realized I had called a truce earlier, so I stopped. "Hey" "Can I talk to you Troy?" Gabi blurted out. Chad looked at her questioningly. "It's nothing, I just have to clear some things up" she said taking my hand and dragging me away. "Troy..." "What!" "Are you mad...about me and Chad?" "No" "Okay" "But i still think you are a slut" I said before i could stop myself. Her eyes filled up with tears. "Gabi! Sorry, i didn't mean that" i told her as she ran to Chad. Next thing i know Chad is coming my way, then his fist hit me on my cheek, everything went black. I woke up with Chad, Gabi and Jason's head in view. "Dude you've been out for ten minutes!" Jason said. I started to get up. I felt fine. Chad is still fuming and Jason is holding him back. "What is your problem Troy!" He's screaming at me. "MY problem?" "Yeah yours!" "Well I'm not the one who cheated on my boyfriend with his best friend if that's what you mean!" I shot a dirty look at Gabi. "NO. I am not talking about that!" "WELL THEN WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" I screamed. "Why the fuck do you keep on calling her a slut! Don't you know it hurts her!" at this point Jason had let go of Chad in astonishment as to what i told Gabi. "What are you talking about?" Chad was up in my face, he pushed me back "Don't you know! Oh right! Ha my mistake, you're out of the picture now so she WOULDN'T tell you!" "What are you saying CHAD!" "THAT WHEN GABI WAS LOCKED IN THAT CLOSET WITH THAT PSHYCOPATH HE CALLED HER A SLUT, AND NOW YOU ARE SO HOW DO YOU THINK ITS GOING TO HURT HER" I stumbled backwards, what had I done? I looked at Gabi apologetically. She looked away. I turned away and ran.

I heard someone running after me, whoever they were they kept calling my name, I ran faster. I skipped school for the rest of the day but once around five that I had a date to pick up. I changed into suitable clothes and drove to Sarah's house. Of course she was wearing a way too tight shirt and a super short skirt. We ended up seeing Pirates of the Caribbean 2, but apparently she didn't want to see it, because not even five minutes into the movie she was in my lap, straddling me like Gabi did to Chad. We were making out about halfway through the movie when I saw Gabi and Chad out of the corner of my eye. I couldn't exactly look at them with Sarah attached to my face so I pretended not to notice. I felt Sarah put her hand down my pants, this girl was way too experienced for her age, now this is what you call a slut, I mean seriously, I haven't even lost it yet and I have someone younger than me bold enough to stick her hands in my pants, which probably means she's done more than that. We left and I drove her home. I had her pinned against her front door; I figured she would take my mind off Gabi. After out final 'kiss' I said, "Sarah, this was really fun and all, but I don't think we can do this again" "I know Troy, you're not that type of guy. See ya" she closed the front door and I needed to think. So I went to The Barn.

Gabriella's POV

He looked at me. I couldn't stand his eyes on me so I looked away. He took off running. I did the same, I needed to know something but I didn't know what. He was too fast to catch up with so I walked slowly back to Chad. "Why are you acting this way?" Chad said putting his arm around me. "I don't know I just need to figure out some things on my own" "Mind if I tag along?" He asked while nibbling on my ear. "Sure" We decided to see a movie, we got up in the middle and went to get more snacks when I saw Troy, with some cheerleader plastered to his face. I felt like I would die, luckily he didn't see me. We went back to my house and we sat in my room in silence. I looked up. Chad was staring at me. He leaned in and kissed me gently. His lips barley touched mine; he lingered there for a few seconds then deepened the kiss, adding tongue. "Chad I better get to work on some homework. I'll see you tomorrow" I said pulling away. Then he got up and left. As soon as my door shut I heard a tap on my balcony door. _Not now! _ I saw Troy standing there, waiting to be let in. I really did want to talk to him so I let him in.

Troy's POV

I left the barn and walked to Gabi's house, it was where I needed to be. I climbed up and saw Chad and Gabi making out in her room, my heart sank. I would wait until he left. Finally he did and I tapped on the door. Gabi's head turned in my direction and she let me in.

There was about five feet between us. "Gabi, I am really sorry. I didn't know, and I really want you to know something" I took a step closer, four feet. "It's just, when you told me about Chad; I was so mad and jealous that I don't know what came over me…" I took a step closer, three feet. "Well what happened to that little friend of yours from the movies today?" she said with a bitchy attitude. "I was getting there…anyway, today when I was at the movies, I didn't really know what I was doing" "Well you sure seemed to be…at least she did" "That's not what I meant, I mean I didn't know Why I was there, I finally figured it out though, it was because of you…" "Oh so now_I_ forced you to go out with her and then _I_ forced her to put her hands in your pants!" I turned red. "Once again that's not what I meant. I meant I was only with her…to keep her mind off you! Every time I think about anything, you wander into my thoughts…" I took another step, two feet. "And Gabi, I'm sorry I hurt you… I was hurting so bad myself that I didn't even realize" another step, one foot away. "Gabi…I just came here to say…" the last step, one inch away. "…that I love you" I kissed her. She didn't try to get away or freak out. She just ran her fingers through my hair and kissed me back.

We sat on the edge of her bed, I had no intentions of 'accidentally' falling back onto her bed, I knew she wasn't ready for something like that, I mean not even two months since…you know what! But it surprised me when she started to unbutton her shirt. I grabbed her wrist. "Gabi…you don't have to" "I know" She said continuing to unbutton. She slid the shirt off, revealing a black bra, and started on her skirt, I grabbed her wrist again. "Gabriella, I know you aren't ready" "Yes I am Troy." She said sliding the skirt down her legs, she was wearing black underwear with little green frogs on them, I laughed…in my head, they were hot, but absolutely hilarious. I stood up. "Well I'm not ready for you to be ready" I grabbed the nearest jacket off of her desk; it was her/my jacket with my name on it. I threw it in her direction along with some PJ bottoms that were on the floor. "I don't understand…" she said. "Gabi, I love you with all of my heart, but I don't want you to do something you will regret later." She started to put on the clothes. "I'll see you later." I said walking towards the balcony door. "Okay…"


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the wait on the last chapter… 

Gabriella's POV

Troy knew me too well. As soon as he left I regretted even _thinking_ that. I couldn't believe I was even capable to do something like that! I can't believe it though…I cheated on my boyfriend, got together, then cheated on my new boyfriend with my ex…its so, doesn't seem like me. I had to end it with Chad…I guess I was kind just wrapped up in it all. It was kind of like a fling, but not? Anyway. I had to call him and get him to come back here. "Hey Gabs…" "Can you come over" I blurted out. "Didn't you have homework?" "Yeah…I'm done" "Why?" "We need to talk" I think he got the hint. He didn't say anything for a while. "You still there?" "Yes…I'll be over in a few" Click. I wasn't scared…I was kind of…well honestly, excited. The doorbell rang, I flew down the stairs and opened it, I grabbed his hand and lead him into my room. "Chad…I am really sorry, but…I still love Troy, and he loves me…" "Gabi it's okay. I understand, I realized that in these past few days how much I miss Taylor." "That's good," I said stepping closer. "So this is…" "The end?" "Yeah…" he leaned in and kissed me. Both of us enjoyed this although we didn't like each other like that… "I better go" Chad said. "Yeah…" he walked out of my room. I sat on my desk chair and the door flew open. It was Chad. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me again. "I can't stop kissing you…I'm sorry." I pulled away; I needed to tell him something that would make him stop, in a friendly way. "Okay Chad…think about this, imagine me as your sister, Karen" He made a barfing noise, and kissed me on my cheek "Bye sis" he joked, then left.

Troy's POV

I got to school around 6:30 to warm up before early practice, I stretched out, and then worked on some free throws, then I heard someone scream. I ran out of the gym and saw Gabriella pinned to the lockers by Jack. I came up behind him. "…Why scream Gabi? No one can hear you!" he said. "Sure about that?" I asked. He jumped around, dropping Gabi to the floor, I crouched down. "Gabi…are you okay!" "First mistake!" Jack screamed and kicked me in the gut. I lay on the ground gasping for breath. I got up in order to protect Gabi, "No your first mistake!" I said pushing him off of Gabi, who was lying hopelessly on the floor trying to get away. He ran off, and I helped Gabi up. I kissed her, her back to the lockers, my hands on either side of her head. We were fully making out when Chad came up. "Dude what are you doing, coach is looking everywhere for you!" I looked at Gabi looking for an explanation. "Yes I told him Troy now stop looking at me like that!" Chad winked at me. "Well Chad, you can tell my dad to piss off" I said continuing what I started. (For those of you who didn't catch that, he meant kissing Gabi) "Yeah like I want to be the one to tell him that!" he said walking away. Kissing Gabi, for TWO whole hours! It was like heaven. "Gabi…I think you need to tell your mom…" "Oh Troy, silly, I told her about us last night after I broke up with Chad!" "No not about us. I mean about Jack" her face fell. "It's the only way for you to go back to a normal life without him stalking you!" "You're right."

Gabriella's POV

"You're right" I started to play with his hair, picking at it, just teasing him. He hugged me around my stomach and lifted me in the air. "Troy put me down!" I screamed. He put me down again and playfully pushed me up against the lockers and kissed my neck. "So Troy? Is this what you've been doing for the past two hours? Is this _really_ more important than practice?" Coach Bolton screamed as kids started to pour into the halls. Troy grabbed my hand. "Well dad, would you like me to answer that truthfully or the way you want me to?" Troy exclaimed. "Whatever Troy…just take this slut, Oh I mean Girlfriend of yours back to class" (okay I know a teacher can get fired for that but, I mean technically he was telling his son that so I'm going to pretend it doesn't count) Troy tried to hit his father but I pulled him back. "DON'T YOU EVER CALL HER THAT AGAIN!" Troy screamed as I pulled him down the hall. "Are you okay?" Troy asked me once I had stopped. "I feel better than ever," I answered truthfully. "Are you sure?" "Troy…until now I didn't realize that everyone isn't trying to hurt me as much as I think, because they don't know about…Jack. I just have to face the fact that they aren't hurting me as much as I thought" "Good" he said leading the way into the sea of students, too lost in their own worlds to get a clue.


	7. Chapter 7

Troy's POV

I think she will be ok. I really do. She's slowly, but surly getting over it, but if Jack isn't gone, then everything will just go down the drain and we are back to square one.

I took Gabi's hand and lead her to my car after school. We hopped in and drove to Gabi's house. She was freaking out. "…How am I going to tell her Troy?" she kept asking. "What if she gets mad!" "Gabs you're mom isn't going to get mad, its not your fault." I said pulling up in front of her house. She turned the key in the lock and we went into the kitchen. Gabi's mom was cooking something that smelled awesome, but I had no idea what it was. "Gabi! You are home, great now you can help me cook…oh never mind, I didn't see Troy there" "Mom…we need to talk" Ms. Montez said a few Spanish swear words and sat down. "Please don't tell me you are pregnant Gabi!" "No but I…well" Gabriella sat down next to her mother and I sat down next to Gabi. I was kind of nervous too, I couldn't show it though. Gabi grabbed my hand from under the table. "Mom…I was…." "You were what hunny! Just tell me!" "I was r-raped." She squeezed my hand. "You…were…what! BY WHO? Tell me this instant Gabriella!" "J-Jack…" It felt like she was cutting off the circulation to my hand. "I new that boy was bad luck…" Gabi burst into tears so I knew it was my turn to take over. "Ms Montez. It was about a month and a half ago, it wouldn't have bothered her if you know…he just left her alone, but he's continued to harass her so I figured in order for her to try to get back to normal than he shouldn't be at school anymore" "…I just can't believe my baby isn't a virgin anymore" We (Me and Gabi) looked at each other. "No mama…I am still" "…but you said he…raped you" "Well he did, but he stopped before it got that far." "why?" "umm…" she said squeezing my hand. I knew Gabi didn't want her mom to hate me… "It's all my fault Ms. Montez" "Why?" "Well the only reason Jack was with Gabi was to prove that he could get 'my girl' because well I don't know, but when Gabi told him that…we hadn't had sex yet, he thought it wasn't a good idea" "YET!" Ms Montez screamed. "Are you PLANNING on having sex with my daughter!" Anne (Can't remember what I named her before so that's her new name…Anne) roared. "No…I just…well I didn't mean to say…" Gabriella let go of my hand and stood up. "Mom! Who cares if Troy an I are planning on having sex…Its my life not yours, I have a right to my own decisions!" Anne shot a dirty look at me. "I can't believe I fell for it!" "For what!" Gabi screamed. "I believed you when you said you were raped…but I can't believe that I fell for your stupid act… 'Mom! Troy and I haven't had sex'" "What are you talking about?" Gabi asked. "Those pictures! Gabi I knew it…I knew you really did sleep with him didn't you!" "Mom I haven't slept with Troy!" Gabi burst into tears "…I'm sorry hun…I didn't mean to accuse you of that. I am just so confused…with this rape and everything…why didn't you tell me before? What happened to talking to me" "…I j-just wanted t-to forget it!" "Oh I am so sorry hunny!" now I was freaking out…Anne probably hates me… "Troy…I'm sorry too…I trust you more than ever…I'm just so…" "Its okay Ms Montez" "Troy…I don't think I can help her here…will you take her up to her room and try and cheer her up" "Sure, Gabi can you walk?" She tried but stumbled to the ground. I picked her up and carried her upstairs. I put her down on her bed. "You okay?" I asked. "Uh huh" she said nodding her head. I sat down next to her and she grabbed me by the shoulders and started to make out with me. I swear we both would have lost it if that damn phone hadn't had rung.

"Troy just a sec" she said prying her way out of my arms. "Hello? Taylor? Is that you? Slow down, I can't tell what you are saying…" I looked at the clock. It was eight o'clock. It was dark outside. "…no way! Oh my god Taylor Congratulations!" "What?" I asked. "Oh hold on Tay…I HAVE to tell Troy. Duh he's here!" "Oh my god Troy…Taylor and Chad are back together…and they just had sex!" she squealed. Great. Chad will never leave me alone about this. 'I lost it before Troy! The sex god…oh wait…how would we know!' "Oh my god Tay! Congrats! I am SO happy for you…what! No! Of course not! No way…he's just here…I am not! Liar!" Great…guess she wasn't planning on having sex. "Okay…well Troy's waiting. L.Y.L.A.S.!" she hung up and came flying at me. She was sitting on top of me… "So…" she said. "So…?" I said sitting up so she was in my lap. "Well this is an interesting position" Gabi said mimicking me from a previous night. "Why yes it is" I said beginning to kiss her neck. Then her mom came in. By this time, Gabi's arms were around my neck, mine around her waist, Gabi was sitting in my lap with her legs behind me and I was kissing her neck…great. "Sorry, but I have good news…" Gabi flew out of my lap and on the other side of her bed. "Sorry mom…" "No its okay…" she said eyeing me. "Anyway…I called the police and they said they would arrest Jack for sexual harassment." I smiled. It was about time.

**In my opinion I think that this Chap is short…but its good. Umm…yeah…LYLAS means Luv ya like a sistah…lol.**


	8. Chapter 8

Gabriella's POV

I haven't seen Jack once yet. I don't know if he has been arrested yet, but either way, I don't think I will be seeing anymore of him. My birthday is in four days…on Friday. I'm probably just going to lounge around all day. Troy and I are officially back together, or at least according to the rumors. Just kidding. "So what do you want for your birthday?" I heard a familiar voice behind me say. I faced Sharpay, "Nothing big. Something small is okay" "Oh you mean jewelry…I can arrange something." "No that's too expensive, just get me whatever you want" "Okay…maybe I'll get you some condoms so that you can be prepared next time Troy's over" I noticed Troy standing right behind her. "Sharpay!" "What? You don't want to get pregnant do you?" "No but that's just a ridiculous present! Let alone none of your business" I saw that Troy found our conversation funny. I don't think he knows that I saw him yet. "Well fine then…Gawd. I was just trying to help you out" Sharpay walked away leaving me to face Troy. "Condoms?" he said. "You know Sharpay…" Troy slipped his hand around my waist. "Yeah…never heard her say that before though…" "Oh shut up!" "Well it's free period and if I skip my dad will kill me because of the stunt I pulled last Friday morning." "Can I watch?" "Sure, I'll meet you at the outdoor court, I got to change" " 'Kay" I said giving him a peck on the cheek. I went outside to see Jason trying to teach Kelsi a little more about basketball. As soon as she saw me she ran over. "Thank god you're here. I mean basketball is fun but I'm not in the mood" "Well hello to you too" "Sorry…anyway so you and Troy are back together?" "Yes." Jason came up to us and said "Kels are you going to come back?" "Nahh…. I'm gonna catch up with Gabi" The rest of the team emerged from the school and Jason met up with them. Troy waved at me. "You are so lucky" "What do you mean?" I asked. "You're smart, popular, and you have an awesome boyfriend" she said sighing. "Kelsi don't think like that. You're smart and you have an great boyfriend too, and trust me I don't know many people who can write a whole musical!" "Thanks…So happy birthday…you're eighteen!" "Not yet" "…You will be" "Yeah." "Hey Gabi, have you and Troy…You know" "Nope" "Really! I thought you guys have!" "Nope, that would be Taylor and Sharpay" "Wait…Sharpay had sex with Zeke?" "Yes" "Why don't people tell me these things!" "Ha. Ha. Anyway I was th-" "Hey Gabi" Troy said jogging up to us. "Hey" "Hi Kelsi" "Hey Troy" Troy was shirtless, I guess it was shirts VS skins or something, but he looked hot. "Troy! What are you doing…get back here!" I heard coach Bolton scream. He pulled me into a quick hug. I whispered into his ear. "You look sexy" He smiled at me then ran back to practice. Taylor ran up to Chad in the middle of practice and kissed him. The opposing team scored several points. "DANFORTH WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Coach yelled. Taylor walked over to us. "Hey Gabi, Kelsi." "Hi" we said in unison. "Gabi can you come over to my house on your birthday? I was thinking you, Chad, and Troy could come over, you know to celebrate" "What about Kelsi and Jason?" "We're both busy…" Kelsi said. "Oh…I guess so" "Fabulous! Stop by around seven" "I wish you could come Kels" "It's okay…I won't miss out on too much"

Practice ended and Jason and Kelsi started to make out. Troy came up to me and swung me over his shoulder. "TROY!" "Yes?" "PUT ME DOWN!" "Has anyone ever tell you that you look cute when you are freaked out?" "Troy! Put. Me. Down." "Fine jeez!" He put me back on the ground and I made a run for it. Troy came tearing after me. There was no way I could out run him so I pretended to trip and lay there on the ground breathing heavily. "You should join track," I said. "I do enough running in basketball" He was on the ground next to me. I leaned over him and kissed him, until a teacher interrupted us. "Both of you, detention for public display of affection" he gave us a slip and walked away. "Sorry" I said. "No that was defiantly worth a detention." He said pulling me off of the ground. "I better go shower, free period is almost over." I gave him my puppy dog eyes. "Oh no, believe me, I wish you could join me, but there's just one problem, no girls in the locker room" "Troy!" "What? I can't ignore my needs!"


	9. Chapter 9

Troy's POV

I walked back to the locker room by myself and took off my practice uniform and wrapped a towel around my waist. I turned on the hot water in the shower and stepped in. The hot water felt good on my skin. It was relaxing. I thought I heard someone but no one answered me when I asked if anyone was there. Then Chad's head came into view. "So dude, you're coming to Gabi's surprise party right?" "Yeah why?" "Just making sure." "Okay" I said stepping out of the shower, wrapping the towel back around my waist. "Why'd it take you so long to shower man? I was done thirty minutes ago" "I was outside with Gabi" "Oh…have you done her yet" "Don't talk about her like that, and no" "Oh my god, I will never let this down…I lost it before Troy! The one who has girls flying at him!" "Shut up Chad" I said pulling a shirt over my head. "But come on…I always thought you would do everything with a girl first!" "Chad…It also depends on whether or not I'm with some slut or someone like Gabriella" I said getting angry. I slammed my gym locker shut. "Okay dude, Chill out" "Well I'm sick of you making a big deal out of this" "Okay sorry"

**GABRIELLA'S BIRTHDAY**

Gabriella's POV

It's my birthday. I've already got a few cards and a yellow rose from Troy. I couldn't wait until seven, I haven't spent time with Taylor for a while and I figured being with Troy and Chad would just make it more fun. First period was so embarrassing…Ms. Darbus sang my birthday song in opera, TO THE CLASS. "…Haappy Birrthdayah to you!" The class was all snickering and my face was on fire. The bell rang and I ran out of the classroom before anyone had even gotten up. I went to my next class and it went fine. I was walking down the hall and I ran into Troy. He gave me a hug and then a quick peck on the cheek before my next class. When I went to lunch Zeke had baked me my favorite cookies that he made, peanut butter with chocolate chip chunks in it. I inhaled them then decided that I needed some fresh air. "Hey guys I'll see you later…I'm gonna get some fresh air" "Okay" The group said. "I'll go with you" Troy said throwing out his lunch. We linked arms and made our way to the roof. We sat down on the bench and immediately started to make out. "I can't wait…" Kiss "…until seven" I said between kisses. "Yeah…" kiss. "…Me…too" kiss. I opened my eyes for a second to see a glimpse of Chad's bushy hair. I pulled away from Troy and signaled for him to be quiet. I tip-toed over to the stairs. And looked down on them. "Caught ya" Taylor, Chad, Jason, Ryan, Stacey, Sharpay and Zeke were all standing on the stairs, listening. "Where's Kelsi?" "She didn't think it was right to listen in" Jason said. "Oh…" "Are you mad?" Taylor asked. "No…But Troy may think differently" "Troy?" Chad asked. "Well…" he teased. "If you guys wanted a show…you just had to ask" he said pulling me closer to him. Then the bell rang…ending lunch.


	10. Chapter 10

Troy's POV

Everyone in the gang (Taylor, Chad, Jason, Kelsi, New comer Stacey, Ryan, Sharpay, Zeke, and me) all went over to Taylor's house to set up for the little party. Taylor had a table full of snacks, chips, candy, and sodas. There were lots of streamers and balloons. Finally it was seven and there was a knock on the door. Taylor opened it just enough so that she couldn't see the rest of the room but it wasn't suspicious. "Come on in!" She said. As soon as Gabriella walked in the room, every one shouted. "SURPRISE!" "Oh my god guys! I had no idea!" She took a seat on my lap "Hiya Stranger" I said. "Hiya Back" she said leaning in to kiss me. "Uh hem, there will be plenty of time for that later!" Taylor said. Gabriella pulled away shyly and said "So what's next?" "We can play a game!" Ryan said. Stacey hit him. "What?" he said. "That sounds so grade school!" Stacey said. "Your right…but it sounds like fun!" Sharpay said. "Okay, what game?" Gabi said. "Hide and Seek!" Zeke exclaimed. "NO!" Chad said. "Yeah I'll have to pass on that." I said. "Monopoly?" Jason asked. "Charades?" Kelsi suggested. "Maybe later" Gabi said. "I got it! Truth or Dare!" Sharpay screamed. "We can all hear you just fine Shar" Taylor said. "That sounds good to me," Chad said. "Who should spin first?" Ryan asked. "Duh…Gabi!" Zeke said. She spun the bottle, it landed on Sharpay. "Yayy!" she said. "Truth or Dare" "Umm…Truth" "Baby" Chad said. "I am not!" "Okay…How far have you gone with a guy, other than with Zeke?" "Um…almost sex…" "WITH WHO?" Zeke Screamed. "Not part of the game Babe" Shar said. Zeke sighed and went back to pouting. Sharpay spun and it landed on Chad. "DARE!" he said before she could ask. "I dare you to…kiss Kelsi!" Sharpay shrieked. Taylor glared at Shar, and Chad leaned over and gave Kelsi a kiss, they got a little to far and Jason ripped them apart. "Sorry dude…heat of the moment…" Chad said sitting back in his place. Taylor swatted him and whispered loud enough for all of us to hear "You're not getting any tonight" Ryan snorted.

No one's POV

Chad took the bottle and spun it, it landed on Troy, he knew that Chad gave brutal dares but he knew if he said truth then Chad would taunt him forever. "Dare…" "Hmm…lets get this game started… I dare you to jack off in front of all of us" SHIT! Troy thought. "Do it!" Chad said a few minutes later. Troy slowly slid his hand down his pants and tried not to show any emotion what so ever, but Troy found this hard to do. Meanwhile Gabriella refused to watch even though she had a perfect view. She noticed Troy started to sweat…he was probably trying not to let everyone know how much he was enjoying this. Gabriella heard him suck in a deep breath. Then slowly released it. Gabi figured Troy needed something to take his mind off of that, even though that was probably impossible. Gabi started to kiss his neck and Gabi heard Sharpay gasp. Troy was probably about ready to scream…with his hand in his pants and his girlfriend kissing his neck he was pretty happy. Finally he pulled his hand out. "Satisfied Chad?" Troy asked. "Pretty much…" Gabriella snuck her knee over to the other side of him and was straddling him. She noticed he was pretty hard. He kissed him passionately until Chad reminded him to spin. I turned so that way I was just sitting in his lap. He spun the bottle and it landed on Kelsi. "…Truth" "So what have you done with Jason over here" "Well, we haven't, if you know what I mean…we took a shower together once though…" She reached out to spin the bottle apparently trying to take attention off of her. It landed on Ryan. "Dare" "Take off Stacey's shirt and tell her not to put it on until the end of the game." Ryan reached over to Stacey. "Bitch…" he mumbled under his breath, not exactly happy that Chad could see her shirtless. She was wearing a tank top so her bra was strapless…she didn't seem THAT uncomfortable. Ryan spun and it landed on Jason. "Dare" Jason said with out thinking. Kelsi slapped him. "I dare you to stripe your girlfriend down to her underwear." Jason slowly removed each article of clothing…until she was in a pink bra and extra low rise pink underwear. Gabriella had not been paying attention to anything up until the Jason spun the bottle and it landed on her. "Truth or Dare" She figured that Jason was probably a harmless dare-er so she said "Dare" "I dare you to let Chad dare you" He obviously knew that he sucked at dares although this one was pretty good. Shit. She thought. "I dare you to 'get yo hands, down Troy's pants'" This was a saying meaning exactly what it said. She looked up at Troy; she did not want to do this, at least not in front of eight other people. Troy slowly nodded, as to signal to get it over with. She stuck her hand down the front of his pants and started, he immediately got hard again, Troy tried to get rid of some of the feeling he was trying to hide. He started to suck on Gabi's neck; apparently this wasn't working because he accidentally slipped out a soft… "...Gabi…" His eyes shot open and realized he had said that out loud for the whole room to hear. "Man, I can't believe you haven't tapped that yet!" Chad said once Gabi's Dare was done. "Ex-cuse me? Don't talk about her like she's some whore!" Taylor told Chad. "Spin." Chad said to Gabi. Gabi reached down and spun the bottle, around and around it went, finally it stopped and landed on Zeke. "Truth or Dare?" she asked. "Um…dare" "I dare you to, feel Shar up right here and now" "Okay!" he said excitedly. He slipped his hands up her shirt and squeezed her gently. Zeke spun. It landed back on Gabriella. "I dare you to find some whiskey in this house and take three shots…" "ZEKE! MY DAD WILL KILL ME!" Taylor screamed. "That's not part of the game" he said eyeing his girlfriend. Gabi slowly got up. "Where is it?" "In the dining room…" Gabi made her way there. She grabbed the whiskey bottle and a shot glass, she brought them back to the group. Her hand shook as she poured the liquor. She brought the glass to her lips and gulped it down, then she did it again, and again. She started coughing and Troy pulled her up in his arms. "Nice going Zeke" Troy said to him. "Yeah, I bet that's the first time she's had a drink!" Chad joked. Troy glared at him.


	11. Chapter 11

Gabriella reached out and spun the bottle. It landed on Chad. "Dare" "I dare you to give Taylor a stripe tease and then leave all your clothes off for the remainder of the game, except for your boxers" Chad leaped onto Taylor's lap. "Can I at least have some music?" Kelsi turned on the stereo and a random rap song with a good beat came on. Chad slowly wiggled his waist and pulled his shirt over his head. He carefully pulled down his pants, causing Taylor to wiggle in excitement. He put his thumb over the waistband of his boxers and slowly drug them down. Sharpay and Kelsi's jaw dropped at his length. Gabriella was amazed too but tried not to show it. Chad slipped his boxers back on and spun. Gabriella couldn't watch it, it gave her a headache. The whiskey was getting to her head. She could feel it buzzing. The bottle landed on Troy. "Her clothes go off" Chad said after Troy chose dare. Gabi's eyes got wide. MY clothes. I can't I'm like wearing way too sexy underwear, and CHAD is in the room, but a dare is a dare. Troy pulled my shirt over my head. I was wearing a black bra that was a little too revealing, but not so bad. Then he slid my skirt down my legs to see matching black panties. Troy sat me back in his lap so that the rest of the room didn't have the best view. The bottle spun and it finally landed on Stacey. "Truth or Dare?" Troy asked. "Truth" "How far?" I said looking at Ryan. "A bit too far, too soon if you ask me…" "Whoa Score!" Chad said giving Ryan a high five. "Remember what I said!" Taylor told him. Gabriella had started to pick at Troy's hair, pushing it in or out of his face. Troy leaned down and kissed her. Gabriella could tell Troy wasn't very hard anymore even though she liked the feeling of it. Gabriella deepened the kiss by pulling herself close to him, so that there was no space between them. Troy had been fiddling with the tag on her underwear when Jason noticed. Troy didn't mean anything by it but Jason thought so. He looked at the room trying to get their attention. Once he had he pointed at Troy's hand. Taylor smiled, thinking Troy was the perfect guy to loose it too, unlike her airhead of a boyfriend who objectifies women all the time; the airhead was thinking what it would be like to nail Gabi, typical. Kelsi thought that it was nothing, Sharpay thought she was too horny to care, Ryan found this sweet, Zeke thought this was a perfect thing to bake a cake for 'Congratulations to finally losing IT' and Stacey thought that Gabi and Troy made a cute couple. Troy happened to notice everyone staring and quickly whispered into Gabi's ear, "I think we have an audience" Gabi's head snapped towards them. "Well why don't you just get a room! Then you won't have to worry about us!" Chad said. Gabi sighed.

Soon enough every couple was making out, except Troy and Gabi. Sharpay and Zeke were probably about to have sex right there. Jason and Kelsi were kissing passionately. Chad had his hand up Tay's shirt and Stacey and Ryan were just plain old making out. Troy was running his fingers through Gabi's hair as she spoke random things to him. "…Troy, I really love you, you know that right…" He nodded his head and cupped her face in his hand and used his thumb to slowly caress her cheek. Gabi reached up to run her fingers through his hair. Troy grabbed her clothes off of the couch and figured the game was over. She slowly put them on and once she did they sat there looking at everyone. "Want to get out of here?" Troy whispered into her ear. She nodded and they slowly made their way out. Gabi had walked and Troy drove. They got into the car and sat there for a moment. "Let's go somewhere" Troy said. "Like where?" Gabi asked. "I know the perfect place" Troy drove in the opposite direction of their houses. They pulled up to a house similar to Troy's. "My Aunt and Uncle live here, but they are out of town" He said leading her around back. "So then what are we doing here?" They walked into the backyard. "They have a pool" "Yeah so what? So do I, what's the big deal?" He lead her to the pool and started to undress himself. "I want to be alone with you, not panicking if you're mother is watching" Troy was in his boxers and jumped into the pool, he swam to the edge of the pool. "Don't make me swim alone…" Troy whined. Gabi slowly took off her shirt and skirt and slipped into the pool. She swam up to Troy and he held her in his arms and kissed her intensely. He had her pushed up against the waters edge. "So…what's next?" Troy asked her after a few minutes. "well…I have an idea…" She said moving her hands down to the waistband of her under wear, pulling them down ever so lightly. He stopped her. "In a pool?" he asked. "No we don't have to…but have you ever gone skinny dipping?" "You're crazy…don't you realize that you are in my aunt's pool?" "I'll take my chances" She slipped off the panties and unhooked her bra. The cool water felt good against the hidden parts. She swam under the water across the pool. Troy still didn't think this was a good idea. He grabber her clothes floating in the water and swam over to her. "Put them on" "…nope" "Why not?" "It feels _so _good" she said in a seductive tone. "Please Gabi…" "Fine" she grabbed them and put them back on. Troy pushed her up against the step of the pool and continued to kiss her. He thought maybe the whole skinny dipping thing wouldn't have been SO bad, but it was too late now. It started to rain and they decided to get out of the pool. They threw the rest of their recently wet clothes on and ran to the car. Once inside Gabi sat on top of Troy and started to make out. He slowly felt his way up her shirt and she pulled closer. Then Troy knew, it's the whiskey. Gabi's never drunk anything so this must be a big deal.


	12. Chapter 12

Taylor's POV

When I looked up from Chad I saw that Troy and Gabi were no where in sight. "Hey guys…How much you want to bet that they are somewhere in this house…doin' something, naughty" "Yeah lets go find them!" Chad exclaimed. We searched every room in the house, nothing. "So Gabi left her own birthday party?" "Pretty much yeah" Sharpay said. "She didn't even open her gifts!" I said sadly. "We will bring them to her tomorrow!" Zeke said. "Yeah good plan!" Jason said. "So what do we do now?" Ryan asked. "we can think of the naughty things they are doing!" Chad whispered. "Yeah…I bet they are…"

Troy's POV

I had gotten Gabi off of me because it felt so wrong, I can't take advantage of her like that. By the time we were back to her house it was one AM. She was passed out. I swooped her up in my arms and carried her to the door. Anne opened it. "Thank god she's back! Troy come on in! It is pouring!" "Thanks Ms Mo, I mean Anne" "Troy go ahead and put her in her room…" I carried her up the stairs and sat her on her bed. I took off her wet clothes and put on a big tee shirt, I didn't take off her underwear or Bra though, it would be too much. I lay her down on her bed and turned off the light on the way out. Once I was downstairs Anne approached me. "Troy, thank you so much, I was really worried, she didn't call, usually she does if she's coming home after midnight, so thank you" "No problem, When do you think she will be up?" "On weekends…usually eight..." "Well I'm probably going to stop by around nine, is that okay?" "That's great, Thank you Troy!" I left the house and sat in my car. I was soaking wet sitting in my car, in my girlfriends driveway. I checked my cell phone. Four missed calls. Two from Chad, one from Taylor and one from my dad. "Hello?" "Chad? I thought this was Taylor's number?" I heard Taylor's voice in the background, 'Chad who is it?' "It is." Chad said. "Well can I talk to her…?" "We're a little busy…" 'Chad! Gimme the phone!" "Hello? Troy?" "Yeah…you called?" 'Chad stop! Chad don't I'm on the phone!' "Yeah I was wondering why you and Gabi disappeared?" "We just felt like it." 'More like you were horny!' I heard Chad say in the background. "So did you guys…" "No…she's a little trashed, I mean if she's never drank before and she just had three shots…" "Oh yeah I forgot" 'Tay…ask him if he's planning on doing it anytime soon?' "Chad wants to know if you are planning on doing it anytime soon" "…when the time is right." "DUDE…do you know how many times that it's been the right time?" Chad apparently taking the phone. "Chad just stay out of it" Click. I turned on the car and drove home. This was going to be a nightmare. I turned the key in the lock. I slowly opened the door. There weren't any lights on. I tiptoed up the stairs thinking I may not get caught…tonight. I opened the door to my room. I stepped in, I slowly pulled the door shut, it made a loud creaking sound. I winced. "Troy? Is that you?" I heard my mom's voice. "TROY YOU GET IN THIS ROOM RIGHT NOW!" my dad screamed. I went across the hall and opened my parents door. My mom was sitting in bed with the covers over her, reading a book. My dad was sitting at the edge of the bed and jumped up when he saw me. "And where have you been!" "Jack calm down…it's only one-thirty" mom said. "Lisa, stay out of this" "Once again. Where have you been?" "Out" "Where?" "I said out" "OUT WHERE" "At Taylor's house" "Why? You aren't betraying a friend are you?" "No dad. It was Gabi's birthday party" "Oh really? Well I got a call from Chad an hour and a half ago asking where you and Gabi were" "Dad, we left early okay?" "And went where" "Dad it's not a big deal, so what If I am an hour late for curfew. Get over it" "What did you just say to me?" "Get. Over. It." "No I won't until you tell me every detail of what happened tonight!" "Okay dad? You want to know? We played truth or dare, I had to jack off in front of everyone, Gabi had three shots of Whiskey then me and Gabi broke into Uncle Jerry's backyard and went swimming and then Gabi passed out on the way back to her house so I carried her up to her room and put her on her bed and told her mom I would be back around nine tomorrow, Satisfied?" I wasn't even embarrassed. My dad's jaw had dropped for both what I had down and how I was being a smart ass. My mom was pretending not to listen but I knew she was. "You. Did. What?" My dad said. "You heard me." "Well, Be prepared to pay for it here and now" "Pay for what dad? Have a little freedom from you're grip? Or are you just pissed because I wasn't shooting hoops with Chad? Dad get real, this is MY life, not yours, I'm growing up and you can't stop me. Basketball isn't everything anymore" "Your life, eh? Troy I believe that you are living in MY house, being fed by US, going to a school where WE pay the tuition, and you don't even have a job! So when you are living on your own, feeding yourself, and then you can go run off with your girlfriend" "Dad! Would you just get it! I am so sick of you always expecting of me! You always want me to score the goal, want me to get perfect grades, have the perfect girlfriend in your opinion, and expect me to do everything RIGHT! I can't dad; I can't do all of that if you don't give me room to breath. I want to do all of this stuff. I want to go out with my girlfriend and have fun! But you won't let me! Are you happy Dad? Happy that I can't have life!" "Jack Troy! Stop it now! Troy go to your room! Jack you stay right here!" mom said.


	13. Chapter 13

Troy's POV

I walked into my room and saw Tracey, my thirteen year old sister, sitting on my bed with a picture of Gabi and me that was supposed to be on my desk. "What are you doing here?" I asked sitting next to her. "What were mom and dad fighting with you about?" "It's nothing…" "Tell me please!" "Fine. Dad's just mad because I missed curfew and I did it with Gabi…" "Wait Stop. NO way. You had sex with Gabi!" "No! I meant that I missed curfew with her…not…that" "Oh." "So what are you doing up? Isn't it like 2am?" "Not that young" "True, so…why are you really here?" "Well…See I met this guy a couple of weeks ago and he's SO cute and I think he likes me but he hasn't asked me out and I was wondering if I should ask him myself…" "Do you tell me everything?" "I try…you're the only one who understands! So what do you think?" "Well, you said that you only met him a couple of weeks ago right? Well maybe he's just shy, maybe he needs more time to build up the courage? Why are you in such a rush anyhow?" "There's a dance in three weeks and I think I would have a GREAT time with him…" "I say, give it another week" "Okay, you know, I really do like her…" "Who?" She handed me the picture of Gabi. "Thanks Trace. So do I" "So I'm gonna give you some time to cool down…from the fight. And you're right, I probably should be in bed…" "Okay, Good night Trace" "Good night Troy"

Chad's POV

"So…what do you think they did?" Chad asked Taylor as she lay next to him on her bed. "Defiantly not what we just did" she said panting. I'm gonna call Gabi's cell and see if we can come over tomorrow." "Okay." "Hello?" "Ms Montez? Is that you, I must have called the wrong line…" "No Gabi's sleeping and I heard her phone ringing…" "Oh well, is it okay if the gang comes over tomorrow, Troy and Gabi ran off before she opened presents." "Wait…Gabi and Troy left the party early?" "Yeah…" "What did they do!" "Nothing Ms Montez, trust me Troy wouldn't lie about Gabi if he was risking his life" "Oh…well Troy is coming over tomorrow around nine so I guess you could come then" "Great, thanks Ms M" "You too Chad" Click.

Gabriella's POV

I woke up around eight with an extreme headache. I got up and went into my bathroom to get some aspirin. I downed a glass of water and went to change. I threw on something comfortable. A cute pair of purple sweats. I managed to do something with the mop of hair on my head and I cleaned off the, now smeared and running make up. My headache was slowly fading when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" I called to my mom and leaped down the stairs. I swung it open and there stood Troy. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him inside. I dragged him upstairs and into my room. "How. Did. I. Get. Here?" I asked through clenched teeth. "You fell asleep in my car and I brought you home." "Then why was I wearing different clothes?" "I changed you out of them, they were all wet, I didn't want you to get sick." "Oh yeah, must have been real entertaining for you" I said crossing my arms over my chest. "If you didn't notice, you were still wearing the same Bra and underwear, nothing happened and I didn't do anything to you" "I trust you…Sorry, I just woke up with this killer headache…" I grabbed him by the waist and pulled him closer. I rested my hands on his shoulders and I brought my lips closer to his. "That's okay" he whispered. I leaned in closer right about to kiss him when the doorbell rang. "Who's that?" I asked. "Your house remember" I walked downstairs and opened the door. The whole gang was standing there. "Hey we brought you your presents!" Zeke exclaimed. "Go ahead on up to my room…Troy's there" "We weren't interrupting anything were we?" Sharpay asked. "No" I followed them upstairs and everyone sat down. Chad was sitting in my computer chair with Taylor in his lap. Sharpay and Zeke were in my bean bag chair. Kelsi and Jason were sitting on the floor, and Stacey and Ryan were in my window seat. Troy was standing in the middle of them all. I walked up to him and gave him a hug. "What are they doing here?" I whispered into his ear. "I didn't invite them" he whispered back. We broke apart and sat on the edge of my bed. "Troy, I brought you Gabi's gift form Tay's house." He threw it to Troy and Troy caught it, nothing breakable obviously, then again, this was the basketball team. "So…who's do you want to open first?" "Oh. Oh. Pick me!" Shar screamed. "Okay Shar's first. It was in a pink bag with lavender tissue paper. I pulled out a Gucci bag, "OH MY GOD SHAR! I CAN'T TAKE THIS!" "Don't sweat it, we're rich remember!" "thank you so much!" I set down the bag next to me, keeping an eye out for someone who may want it…just kidding. "Zeke you're next." Zeke handed me a plastic container. Obviously something he baked. I opened the lid. Inside were an assortment of my favorite cookies, brownies and pies that he had made. "Are you trying to fatten me up so you can eat me later Zeke? Gosh I'll finish these in a day if you don't hide them!" "It's okay, no one would notice if you gained a couple of pounds anyway" he joked. "Thanks Zeke!" Stacey handed me her present. "I haven't really known you that long and I wasn't sure what you liked so I did the best I could…if you don't like it, I can take it back and get something else…" I unwrapped the rectangular item and saw a lavender journal, it had wildflowers, and daisies embroidered into the lavender fabric. I opened it, it had white pages with purple lines and purple daisies in the background. "It's okay if you don't…" "No, I love it, its perfect" I said holding it to my chest. "Well Taylor told me you're favorite color was purple and Kelsi said you liked flowers, and Shar said that you loved to write…" "Thank you so much" Ryan handed me a big brown bag. Inside was a new skirt, with purple trim and a matching purple tank that said 'Freaky Math Girl'. "I had someone iron it on…I figured you'd like it" "Thanks Ry. It's cute." Taylor gave me a white bag. It was heavy. I pulled out the gift. It was a giant version of my birthstone. It was as big as my hand! It had my name carved into it. 'Gabriella M. Montez' then on the bottom it said. 'Happy Birthday, Luv Ya, Tay' "This is…awesome!" I said putting it on my nightstand. Chad handed me a envelope. I opened it. It was a $50 gift card to Barnes and Noble. "you know I'm not creative what so ever…" Chad said. "No this is way better than I expected. I thought you would get me arcade coins" "that was my second choice…" he said jokingly. Jason gave me his present. It was a framed picture of the whole gang. "This is cool" I said putting it on my nightstand. Kelsi handed me a small wrapped square. I tore it open, it was a burned CD. It had every song Troy and I sang together and every song I had sung. "…Wow" I said reading the list of songs. There were about twenty five, Troy and I had been working a lot of duets lately. Everyone had given me their gifts except Troy. He leaned over and whispered into my ear. "I'll give it to you later…"


	14. Chapter 14

Troy's POV

Since it was morning and I doubted anyone had eaten yet I suggested we all went to Ihop to celebrate. A table of ten…lots of chairs. They had to put together four tables and have four on each side and one on each end. Starting from one end of the table, everyone sat like this. Stacey was sitting at one end of the table, on her left was Ryan, then Kelsi, then Jason, then me, then Gabi on the other end, then Taylor to Gabi's left then Chad, then Zeke, then Shar and then back to Stacey. You will never believe how much food Chad ate. He had four pancakes, four pieces of bacon, three pieces of sausage, one plate of hash browns, one scrambled egg and two glasses of orange juice! Every one else had something smaller. "Their pancakes aren't always fresh!" Zeke said. (AN: No offense to Ihop, I love their pancakes, but you know, the baker always has to criticize someone else's work!) "No they aren't" Chad Exclaimed, "I love them!" "Yeah especially since you just ate the equivalent of four pancake meals compared to me!" Shar said. These guys are such idiots…arguing over pancakes? That's insane. "Gabi…Are you planning on eating anything?" she had barely touched her hash browns, only ate on sausage, and only eaten one pancake. "I guess I'm not that hungry" "So…do you know how everyone showed up at your house?" "No that's why I thought you brought them…" "It wasn't me…that's all I know" I said. "Guy's I just got the bill…how do you want to split it…?" I asked the table. "I'll pay for me and Sharpay's meal!" "yeah easy for you…she didn't eat anything!" Chad said. Taylor punched him in the arm. "So do us men want to buy our ladies breakfast?" Chad joked. Everyone nodded. I had to pay about twenty bucks…not that bad. I felt bad for Chad…he had to pay forty…fifteen because of Taylor, and the rest for him. "So guys we'll see you later…" I said steering Gabi toward my car. "Bye guys!" I heard Tay say.

Gabriella's POV

Troy and I went upstairs into my room. We were standing in the middle of the room, making out. "So…is…this…my…present…cause…I'm…liking…it…so…far" "Nope…" he pulled away and handed me a long rectangular box. I opened it. It was a silver chained locket. It had my initials engraved into the front of the heart (GMM in that font ) , then below it was a small round diamond. I opened it and inside was a tiny picture of Troy and me hugging. "Troy…this is…amazing." "And it's real too" "Troy…you know I can't take this…" "Yes you can and will" He took the necklace and put it around my neck.. At that moment I knew, every thing was perfect, I had the perfect boyfriend, perfect friends, a loving mother, I knew that the puzzle that was me was finally complete, this is me, this is who I would be for the rest of my life…Gabi.

**This is the End…I think I might write a sequel to this sequel…bc that argument with His dad brought up a new story, so if I do it will be based more on Troy… I'm going to let you guys vote whether or not I should write another… Yes or No…please tell me in a review!**


	15. Authors Note

PLEASE REVIEW!

If you've read HURT AGAIN or This story PLEASE review and tell me if I should write the sequel!


	16. So Far

Only three yes's, it doesn't count if you tell me several times… Anyone else…last chance!


	17. Yay!

Okay… Several of you would like to see a sequel so I will write one! I will have the next chapter up by…Tomorrow? Hopefully, maybe today!

-Sucka


End file.
